1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of watercrafts and, more particularly, to jet-powered personal watercraft (PWC). Specifically, a preferred embodiment of the present invention relates to jet-powered personal watercraft constructed for operation by an operator in a prone position and having a power system removably connected to the watercraft. The present invention is particularly applicable to a personal watercraft of the type that can be termed prone operator position jet-powered watercraft.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Historically, it was known in the prior art to provide a jet-powered personal watercraft of the type generally hereunder consideration. A conventional personal watercraft is typically understood as a watercraft constructed to support one operator and possibly as many as two passengers. Typically, the operator is oriented in a standing or seated position. For example, a personal watercraft constructed to support a passenger in addition to an operator generally requires a configuration wherein the passenger and the operator are positioned in a seated orientation. Providing a personal watercraft where the operator is supported in a prone position provides a personal watercraft that is uniquely controllable and operable, thereby overcoming what may be perceived as the tedium associated with conventional personal watercraft.
Another drawback of conventional personal watercraft is the relative size thereof. A majority of such watercraft are constructed to support an operator and/or passengers at a position above a surface of the water of the operating environment. Such operation requires the personal watercraft be constructed of sufficient size to provide a buoyant force equal to the weight of the personal watercraft, as well as the weight of the operator and/or passengers. Accordingly, such conventional personal watercrafts are relatively bulky. The size of such devices complicates non-operating transportation of the watercraft.
Another drawback of known personal watercraft systems is the relatively monolithic construction of such devices. Such devices commonly include a plurality of components, including an engine disposed within a one-piece waterproof hull. Frequently removing components from within the hull is a time consuming and laborious process. Furthermore, servicing of the components of the personal watercraft requires either removal of the component directly therefrom or transportation of the entirety of the personal watercraft. Such transportation is commonly facilitated via a trailer, which is configured to directly support the personal watercraft. That is, such watercraft is substantially non-shippable. The relatively unitary construction of such assemblies prevents convenient and economical transportation of the personal watercraft for servicing and the like. Such devices are commonly locally serviced due in part to the inconvenient transportation of the device or components thereof.
Therefore, it would be desirable to design a personal watercraft constructed to support an operator in a prone position, which is separable and therefore easily transportable. It is further desirable to provide a watercraft power system that is removable, compact and lightweight to allow separate transport of the watercraft and power system and yet powerful and robust.